pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL018: Beauty and the Beach
''Beauty and the Beach ''(Japanese: アオプルコの休日 Aopuruko no kyūjitsu, lit. Holiday in Aopulco) is the 18th episode of the Pokémon anime. Parts of this episode were edited from the original Japanese format due to the controversy while James is seen with fake breasts appearing in a swim suit. This severe editing from the original has lead to this episode being classified as “banned” by fans. This scene was cut from the dub. Episode Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock have finally made it to Porta Vista. The moment they get there Ash and Brock immidiately get on their swimsuits and jump into the ocean. Misty, also wearing a swimsuit, joins them a few minutes later. Brock and Ash stare at her and she asks them why they are looking at her funny. Ash laughs that, "Its unusual to see you looking like a girl!" Misty angrily throws a beach ball in his face.﻿ Team Rocket, using their Gyarados submarine spy on everyone at the beach from their submarine. They decide to steal money from the wealthy tourists. Suddenly, Jessie sees a boat quickly heading towards the submarine. The boat's driver is Brock, who thought Ash borrowed it because Pikachu was on it. The boat collides into the submarine and smashes into the dock. Moe, the boat's owner, comes to look at the damage. Ash, Misty, and Brock promise Moe that they will pay for the boat to be fixed and Moe agrees to this. Meanwhile, Team Rocket's sub has washed up onto a beach and they are greeted by a woman named Brutella. James asks her if they can work for her restaurant so they can pay to have their sub fixed. Brutella agrees. Later, they discover that Moe's restaurant and Brutella's restaurant are rivals. For a while Brutella's restaurant has more customers and Team Rocket makes fun of Ash and his friends because of this. Ash decides to use his Pokémon to help out around the restaurant. Squirtle and Pikachu hand out fliers advertising Moe's restaurant, Pidgeotto and Charmander help keep the grill going in the kitchen, and Bulbasaur helps Misty with her waitress job. This works well until Meowth comes in and sabotages everything causing more people to go to Brutella's restaurant. Ash apologizes for making things worse. Brutella comes in with Team Rocket. She tells him that he needs to pay the money he owes her by tommorrow or she will take his boat as payment. Moe is worried because he doesn't think he will have engough money by tommorrow. He explains that he planned to take a world cruise on his boat. Ash encourages him not to give up his dreams. Ash is surprised to see Professor Oak and his mother, Delia Ketchum, coming by. Professor Oak explains that the Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest is about to start soon and he suggests passing out fliers to the audiance. He also suggests that Misty should enter and try to win some prize money to help Moe. Ash has Pidgeotto fly above the town, spreading fliers and filling up Moe's restaurant again. As the contest starts, Moe sits with Delia and Professor Oak and explains how Ash encouraged him not to give up his dream. Delia explains to Ash that she and Professor Oak are in Porta Vista with the Pallet Town Volunteer Paterol. The contest starts, with Brock as the emcee. Misty is the first contestant and she uses her Starmie and Ash's Squirtle to make a UFO. Team Rocket's Ekans and Koffing are next and they are dressed as and Omastar. They are kicked off the stage by Gary and his cheerleaders, who are the next contestants. Gary takes the microphone from Brock and insults Ash, who jumps out of his seat and runs to the stage. Backstage, Brutella tells Team Rocket that she has fixed their sub and she knows that they are a part of Team Rocket. She blackmails them and tells them to stop the contest and destroy Moe's restaurant. Jessie tells her that they break things without even trying. Back onstage Ash challenges Ash to a battle but Gary, always cocky, says he won't battle an amateur trainer. Brock steps between the two of them and stops them from fighting. Just then, the Gyarados submarine comes up out of the water. People start panicing, thinking a Gyarados is really attacking. Ash grabs the microphone and tells everyone that its just a submarine. Team Rocket fires a missile from the submarine. Ash sends out Pidgeotto and Charmander and they redirect the missile back to Team Rocket's sub. The sub chrashes into Brutella's restaurant, destroying it. Ash and his friends say good bye to Moe, who is going on his long awaited cruise. Ash says good bye to Professor Oak and his mom, who is holding a trophy inscribed, "First Place in Our Hearts: Ash Ketchum." ﻿ Bloopers * In the English version, Brock calls Misty's Starmie a Staryu. * Meowth's paw has pads on it when he is talking to Jessie about fixing the Gyarados Submarine. Trivia * Aopulco is the Japanese name for Porta Vista, the island resort where this episode takes place. * The female tourist who said "I HATE THIS PLACE!" was voiced by Veronica Taylor. * This is the first episode where Team Rocket's Gyarados Submarine appears. * Misty's beach ball looks like a Master Ball. * Maddie Blaustein provided the voice for Meowth in this episode, not Nathan Price. * Strangely, Ash won the contest but gave the trophy to his mom. He gave his mom another trophy in OI034: A Tent Situation. * Delia would've been worried sick if she knew of the events in IL015: Battle Aboard the St. Anne and IL016: Pokémon Shipwreck. * The "Who's that Pokémon?" of this episode is Pidgeotto. * Team Rocket made a reference to the classic 1980's show "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous". Quotes :"Surf's up, dude!" — Ash :"What's wrong, why're you looking at me like that?" — Misty :"It's just weird to see you lookin' like a girl." — Ash :Well see how weird this looks. Ha!" — Misty :"Ha ha! Porta Vista's straight ahead and positively packed with wealthy tourists." — Jessie :"We'll hit the beach with our Gyarados sub, scare the wallets out of those beach bums and live the lifestyles of the rich and infamous." — James :"Champagne wishes and catnip dreams here we come." — Meowth :"Isn't this great Misty?" — Ash :"The boat's beautiful. Who's it belong to?" — Misty :"I don't know. Brock's the one who borrowed it. Guess he has some pretty rich friends." — Ash :"Ash, I didn't borrow it." — Brock :"You were the one who told me to come on board!" — Misty :"Only after I saw Brock get on." — Misty :"H-Hey wait a second. I was only following Pikachu." — Brock :"Pika." — Pikachu :"I think we're in trouble." — Ash :"You remind me of my granddaughter." — Moe to Misty :"We don't have any money but we'd be happy to work to pay for any damages." — Misty :"You would?" — Moe :"I mean-uh, They'd be happy. Ha ha." — Misty :"I wanted to hit the beach, but not like this." — Meowth after recovering :"This beach is for my restaurant patrons only, and I don't need no squatters." — Brutella's first line. :"Workin' for me ain't no picnic. I can be brutal." — Brutella :"Hahahahaha. We work with Jessie so we know all about brutal." — James :"Hahahahahahaha. Flyers." — Meowth :"You have to follow your dream no matter what. It's always been my dream to become the world's greatest Pokémon trainer, and even though it isn't that easy I'm gonna do everything I can to make it come true. Please Moe. Please don't give up, you can't give up. Not when your dream is so close to coming true." — Ash's speech :"Hi Ash, surprised to see me too?" — Delia * Professor Oak: "Your mother's been worried about you Ash, she says she still thinks of you as her little pumpkin." Ash: "That makes me sound like a baby." Delia: "You'll always be my baby. Won't you?" Ash: "Y-yeah." Delia: "Well I just hope you aren't eating a lot of junk food and getting into any trouble." :"Of course not, uhh." — Ash :"At least not a lot of trouble." — Ash :"I'm the one who got into trouble Mrs. Ketchum. Ash helped out at my restaurant when I really needed help. But even more importantly your son has been a great inspiration to me." — Moe :"That's wonderful. What a relief." — Delia :"Thanks Moe." — Ash :"This is totally embarrassing and degrading but we need the money." — Misty :"This is Misty, the lovely and talented water Pokémon trainer, who's sure making a big ''splash here today. Now let's take a look at the costume she and her Pokémon have created."'' — Brock introducing Misty :"I uh forgot to mention that my grandson came along with us." — Professor Oak :"That's great." — Ash :"Gary, Gary, He's our man. He'll trash Ash, we know he can." &mdahs; Gary's Cheerleaders :"We'll see who trashes who!" — Ash mad at Gary :"With a build-up like that, none of the judges'll give me a second look." — Misty :"You can count on us, destroying things is our specialty." — James :"We're so good, we destroy things without even trying." — Jessie :"We'll give it our worst shot." — Meowth :"Alley-oops." — Meowth getting into the sub :"I think you should be very proud of your little pumpkin." — Professor Oak :"I am proud Professor. Proud of my... young man." — Delia Links * Watch this and other episodes: Pokémon Episode 18: Beauty and the Beach Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Banned Episodes Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie